


Torn

by CaPeachWOAH



Series: My Short Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPeachWOAH/pseuds/CaPeachWOAH
Summary: Kevin is torn between taking his brother with him on his dangerous expedition and letting him stay with his psychotic long-time friend, Valda.twitter: capeachbogangtwitch : capeach88
Series: My Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114850





	Torn

Torn

Kevin knew he couldn’t trust such a vile person around his beloved brother, Alex. Alex was quite small and weak, especially after the battle he had gotten caught in the middle of. He stood there torn between keeping his brother with him, risking both their lives, or trusting an unbelievably destructive person he’s known for almost his whole life. This person, Valda, was a warrior and has been for what feels like eons- but they didn’t fight in wars; they were a fugitive that lived on the outskirts of town.   
Some thought Valda was exiled but in reality, they knew they were too powerful and spontaneous to stay in town to work among other people. You might think, ‘How are they in any way an abysmal person if they outcasted themself for the sake of others?’ Well, their numerous war crimes will give you reason. They stole, murdered, tortured, scavenged like a vulture, or held ransom for what they wanted. Authorities feared Valda because of their tactics, and never bothered to try and apprehend them for their vulgar acts. These authorities knew they would fall victim, no matter how stealthy or courageous they were.   
On the other hand, Valda is one of the only people Kevin could trust; he knew that if Valda truly cared, which he made sure he had clear confirmation of, they would put their own life on the line. Valda has also shown in other events that they deeply care about the brothers as if they were their own. Valda took note of Kevin’s worried expression and teased him by having a devilish look in their eyes.   
With a comforting hand on Kevin’s shoulder, Valda’s hoarse voice erupted, “Don’t worry Kevin your brother is in good hands! I’ll make sure he’s comfortable and safe, genuinely!” Valda shooed the younger brother to the side to have a word with Kevin. “Seriously though, your brother will be safe with me, you’ve known me for what feels like millenniums. If you want, I’ll teach him how to protect himself, and if worst comes to worst, well, you know, I’m always prepared. You go off on your journey now and stay safe!” Kevin looked off to the side and sighed as his soft voice spoke,” I know, I know, you can just be dangerous sometimes. Please, for the love of God, keep him safe. He’s all that I have left apart from you, Valda…” Valda awkwardly pulled Kevin into a warm hug and whispered, “I get that.”   
The group said their final goodbyes to each other and Kevin left still a tad bit worried but a little more comforted; especially seeing the way Valda took off their sharp finger armor as they guided Alex to their little cottage and made sure he avoided bear traps as he trotted off into the opposite direction on his trusty steed.


End file.
